


The Marywether Estate

by PaRiSiTe101



Category: orignal work
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, I'mbadattags, Romance, SexStoof, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaRiSiTe101/pseuds/PaRiSiTe101
Summary: The Marywether Estate, where the monsters of the night take refuge, get help or even live. Little Arista was left in charge of this large estate after her parents were murdered but with some help from friends she runs the estate and hospital years later as if nothing had changed. The patients being those of the supernatural kind she finds herself in a sticky situation when a werewolf shows up half dead and some townspeople accused him of murder, but is this just some part of a bigger plan by the Organization to get their hands  on her?  Can she protect herself and those close to her from their murderous grasp? Read to find out.





	The Marywether Estate

“Damn it! Where is he?” Running through the forest as stray branches and thorn bushes whipping at her arms and legs Arista followed after Ricky, careful as to not ram straight into him.  
“We’re close, stay sharp” He warned tilting his head back and taking in the smell of the air, his vampire senses picking up the smell of fresh blood and the faint scent of dog, Arista was right this was a werewolf they were chasing.  
“Guys slow down I can’t keep up through all this brush!” Seth called out from behind them trudging through thick bushes, his jeans covered in leaves and torn vines while his pack was caught on some branches.  
Ricky then stopped in his track still taking in deep breathes the scent stronger here the trail ending, “He should be around here”  
“Alright split up and cover more ground we need to be quick” Arista ordered before heading off in one direction leaving the two to search on their own.  
Ricky nodded before using his inhuman speed to his advantage and taking off attempting to see if he could pick up on the scent trail again leaving Seth huffing off to wander.  
He took in a few deep gulps of air in an attempt to catch his breath before he heard some shuffling footsteps and angry yells coming his way.  
“I know I saw that beast out here!”  
“Look you got him there’s blood on the ground’  
“That thing couldn’t have gone that far”  
“That animal will pay for attacking my cows!”  
Townsfolk? Why are they out this far? Seth ducked behind some fallen over trees peeking over at the group of men, there were three each man armed with hunting rifles.  
He needs to lead them away from here before they end up shooting one of them, from what he heard he figured they’re the ones who had been hunting this werewolf.  
“They owe me for this” He grumbled out before he stood gripping the straps of his pack bracing himself and took off towards the men making as much noise as possible, if he could scare them away the problem would be solved.  
Hearing the rushing footsteps that sounded more like a stampede rather than any human’s steps the men shrieked in fear forgetting about their guns and booking it back towards town.  
Seth smirked, happy those men were all bark, no bite, he really could’ve been shot but he’d rather himself shot than the others.  
Arista heard the commotion in the distance, choosing to ignore it hoping one of the others would handle it, as she continued her frantic search. Shining her flashlight through the darkness she spotted pools of blood in the dirt and covering nearby tree trunks. Following the trail, it led her down a faint dirt path as she began to hear quiet groaning and her light beam landed on a figure collapsed to the ground.  
“Hey! I found him!” She called out knowing the guys would hear her, she knelt down carefully looking him over, his back leaned against a nearby tree, his clothes are torn and soaked in blood.  
His head rested back on the bark, his eyes closed as Arista saw the source of the blood, a gunshot wound in his right shoulder still oozing fresh blood.  
“Sir? Sir can you hear me? Are-”  
She reached forward to the man before something grabbed her from behind holding her in place putting a hand firmly over her mouth. Panic sent a rush of adrenaline through her veins as she began to struggle against her attacker’s grip.  
“Shhh it’s just me” Ricky whispered with a grunt as she had elbowed him in the gut before using his other hand to point at something straight ahead of them “Look there’s others looking for him too”  
Looking ahead she saw in the distance a small group of men holding flashlights and one holding a hunting rifle, they don’t look like anyone from the Organization, maybe some townsfolk?  
“They’re some people from town, they’re the ones who shot him. Seems they think he’s some sort of animal who attacked their cattle” Seth spoke coming up from behind them as Ricky released her from his grip “I scared some others off back behind us but I guess there’s others out here too”  
“From what I can tell there’s only 3 or 4 up there, want me to take care of them?” Ricky smirked his eyes beginning to glow a faint red he was itching to let off some steam.  
“Don’t hurt them just scare them off,'' Arista told him sternly she knew he’s been feeling stuffy stuck back home but these townsfolk didn’t know any better “they don’t deserve a beating just yet”  
Ricky frowned but nodded as he disappeared off towards the small group as Arista turned her attention back to the unconscious man, first things first she needs to slow down the bleeding.  
“Here” Seth took out a roll of bandage wrap from his pack as he knelt down beside her and began to wrap up the man’s injured shoulder.  
The man let out a pained groan but his eyes remained closed and Arista gently picked the man’s head up examining him, he had a couple scrapes and seemed to be bleeding from the back too. Guess he may have hit his head a couple times, maybe took a tumble after being shot.  
“Hand me some” Arista instructed Seth, handing her another roll from his pack as screams could be heard along with Ricky’s cackles in the distance, both of them just shook their heads, choosing to ignore him for now.  
After the bandages were in place Arista noticed tufts of fur on the man’s arms and face as his hands were more claws and wolf like rather than human looking, they must have shot him during his transformation.  
“They’re gone, there doesn’t look like there’s anyone else out here with us” Ricky came up to the two after a moment, his eyes still giving off a red glow.  
“Good help us we need to get him back to the manner” Arista instructed, laying the man’s head back against the tree and standing up moving to the side next to Seth as Ricky stepped forward and picked up the man slinging him over his shoulder with ease.  
“Careful! He’s still bleeding badly” Arista yelled checking the man to see if the bandages had shifted and shifting them back into place “Hurry back to the manner and get him into urgent care and prep him for surgery we’ll meet you there”  
With a nod Ricky disappeared into the trees leaving Arista and Seth behind rushing to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my remake take of the classic red riding hood story, with a lot of twists! There will be more soon just wait!


End file.
